Elena And Bella Twins!
by TVDTwilightVamps-Hiatus
Summary: Imagine if bella and elena where twins. This is set in between new moon and eclipse. Review please
1. Chapter 1

I was walking back to my car after I had been to the mystic grill with Bonnie. We had made up, after she had disarmed the device for me, but we were still not back to the way we used to be, I doubt we could ever be though. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. And I saw the person that I could least want to see in the world. My mum. Isabel.

"What do you want?"

"That is no way to talk to your mother Elena."

"Well last time I saw you, you were going to kill my brother so I don't see why I should be nice to. And I will ask you again why are you here?"

"Well last time that I was here and I didn't get anytime to speak to you alone and I wanted to tell you something, you have a twin sister."

"No I don't! If I did then Jenna would have told me when she told me that you were my mum."

"I compelled her and anyone else that knew you had a twin, apart from John. Here is a picture of her if you want it; she lives in forks, Washington if you want to find her."

Then just like that she disappeared and I was left in the middle of a car park with a picture of a girl that is supposedly my sister. I guess there was only one way to be sure that I had a twin and that is to ask John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"IM ADOPTED" I screamed at my Charlie. "How could you have not told me before?"

"Well I and your mum were waiting until your 18th birthday to tell you, but with everything that happened we decided against you." Charlie calmly stated.

"Okay so what happened? Who are my real parents? How did it happen? Why did they want to give me up" I was so mad with him. He chooses the only time that I spend away from Edward to tell me, and I wished so much that he was here so that he could try and calm me down.

"It happened when you were 5 days old; I and your mother were having a vacation in a small town called mystic falls. This lady came up to us in the cafe we were in and started talking to us, she asked us if we could look after her baby for a bit while she went to the toilet. We said yes, but she never came back. We don't know where she went but me and your mum had wanted a kid but no then. But you were so cute, so we went and adopted you. We swore that we would never tell you anything until you were 18. All we know about her is that her name was Isabel."

I swear that, that was the longest speech Charlie has ever given. Even longer than his one about the Cullen's when I first moved back here.

"Well since you have a lot to handle, I think that I should un-ground you. You have a lot to deal with at the moment, so I will let you sort it out. But do know that your mum and I always loved you Bells."

Without saying a single word, I grabbed my keys and made my way to my truck. I bet Alice never saw this coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

When I got home John was luckily there, he had so much explaining to do. How come he had never told me that I had a twin sister? Well I guess I was about to find out.

"Hey John, is anyone else home?"

"No Jenna went to Alaric's and Jeremy went to see a friend. Why was there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah there is. How come you never told me that I had a twin sister? Didn't you think that, that was something that I should know?"

" I didn't tell you Elena because Isabel said that she wanted to be the one to tell you. And just so that you know, I am your dad. I know that you have probably guessed it by now, well with me and Isabel the only ones knowing that you had a twin sister." I hadn't guessed that John was my dad so I decided just to play along so that I could get out of this house and go and tell Stefan, Damon and Bonnie my news.

"I did guess, but is still would have been nice if you had told me that you were my dad and that I had a TWIN! I'm going out, see you later."

I grabbed my jacked and left the house, getting back in my car. Before I went anywhere I called Bonnie and asked her to meet me at the boarding house. She must have heard the stress in my voice because I didn't have to have a massive argument like I expected to, she just said she would.

When I got to the boarding house, Bonnie was already there. I hopped out of my car and ran inside. Stefan and Bonnie were sitting on the coach, they weren't talking but at least they weren't sat at the other ends of the room.

"Stefan where's Damon there is something I have to tell you all and I think that he should hear it." Before Stefan could answer Damon was there in front of me, with his normal cocky grin on his face.

"You called Elena"

"Yeah I did, now sit down I have something to tell you all and I think that it will be better if everyone sits down." Damon sat down, I was so shocked he did something that I said that I didn't realise everyone was staring at me waiting for me to tell them.

" I have a twin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I pulled down the drive to the Cullen's house. I knew that by now Alice would have seen me coming round theirs and she probably knew the reason why as well, I wonder if she has told the rest of the Cullen's yet, or if I would have to do all the explaining.

I was at the Cullen's house before I even knew it and here was the moment of truth. Will they know or not? As soon as I got through the door I was bombarded by a hug, from my pixie like, sister Alice.

"I'm sorry Bella; I couldn't see it in your future because Charlie didn't decide to tell you until the last minute I am sorry. I have told the rest of the family so that you didn't have to; I thought that you might be a bit upset." And just like a cue from a movie two things happened. All the Cullen's appeared and they all had concerned faces even Rosalie, which completely surprised me. And then I suddenly burst into fits of hysteric tears.

Edward appeared at my side in a flash and was comforting me. It felt like hours before I could compose myself. I think that it was time to talk everything over with everyone and see what I should do. I am sure that with all the Cullen's contacts and money they would be able to find my biological parents with a click of a finger. But did I really want to find more people that I would have to loss in a couple of months?

"Bella are you okay? Did you want anything a tissue? Some water? Anything?" A concerned Edward asked.

"No I'm fine; I just can't believe that Charlie or Renee didn't tell me. Well let's look on the positive side; at least I am not grounded anymore!"

"Well that is good news Bella, but you have to think about what you want to do. Do you want to try and find your biological parents or not?" Edward asked calmly. We had moved silently to the couch, I was cuddled up next Edward. Alice was next to me and the rest of the family were spread out around the rest of couches.

"We could find your family very easily Bella, without them making any contact to them at all. Then you could make up your mind about whether or not you want to make contact with them. I have very good contacts Bella; they could find your biological parents in a matter of days." I was pleasantly surprised when Jasper was the one to talk, normally when I have these sorts of conversations with the Cullen's.

"You don't have to rush into this Bella; you have all the time in the world to think about this. So don't rush into this Bella" Edward of course wants me to make the right decision but I think that if I left this now, then I would never want to come back to this.

"Well Jasper, as long as you don't have to make contact with them, then I would like you to find out who they are and everything you can find out about them. But please don't let them know about me yet. I don't think I am ready yet."

"That is fine Bella just tell me everything that Charlie told you and I will try and find out everything I can. Without making contact of course Bella." I was very glad that Jasper would do something like this for me.

So I told him and the rest of Cullen's exactly what Charlie had told me. I was guessing that Alice had only told them the basis of what happens, not the whole story. Of course Edward and Alice knew everything that was going on already. But through the whole time I was speaking I felt relaxed obviously Jasper was using his gift on me. As soon as I had finished Jasper, Esme and Rosalie went off; I guess they were going to see what they could find out. It felt nice knowing that even though Rosalie didn't like, she was still helping find my biological parents.

I remembered that I had not told everyone one that was important to me. Jacob!

"Edward I need to go down to La Push" I saw the anger on his face when I mentioned it. I quickly went on though, so that he didn't have time to interrupt me. "I need to tell Jacob, I don't want him finding out through Billy that would hurt him even more. I need to tell him Edward. I will be save down there I spend months down there and I never got hurt by him. He can protect me, just as well as you can." I know that bringing up those months when we were not together hurt him, but I needed to see Jacob so badly.

"You are not going down to La Push, Bella. They are young werewolves, they could snap at any moment." I cut him off before I could say anymore.

"I need to Edward, imagine if that was you, would you want to find out from Carlisle? No I don't think you would, so let me because I will find a way to see him and that might mean I get hurt in the progress."

"Fine Bella, you can go down there. But only this once, call Jacob and ask him to meet me and the line, I will drive you there and he can pick you up and drive you the rest of the way. You have to take a cell phone as well, so you can ring me, when you need me to pick you up." I know that he was worried about me, but did he really have to treat me like a child. I was in no mood to argue, so I snatched the phone off, of Edward and called the all too familiar number. I hope he is not on patrol, I kept thinking as I heard the dialling tone.

After what felt like forever, he answered the phone.

"Hello" It was Billy, now this was going to take some persuading for him to answer, every time I had called Jake before Billy had answered and had told me he was not in, or he didn't want to speak to me. I wonder how this conversation was going to turn out.

"Hey Billy, its Bella can I speak to Jake please this is really important."

"He's not in Bella"

"Billy, this is really important, I want to come down to La Push and see him, and this is not something I can tell him over the phone, please Billy. Please." I pleaded, if this didn't work then I don't know what would.

"Okay Bella, I will send a message to him and make him meet you at the treaty line in half an hour"

"How did you know to ask him to meet us at the treaty line?"

"I may be old Bella, but I'm not stupid, Edward would never let you come here and unless he was driving you here. Well I'll see you later Bella"

"Bye Billy."

Well know all I had to do was explain everything to Jake. That was going to be fun. But I think while I was there, there was going to be over stuff that I am not comfortable talking about, that had to be said. This was turning into a very fun afternoon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

As soon as the words came out my mouth, Bonnie rushed up to me and grabbed me into the tightest hug ever.

"Elena, I am so sorry I have been such a bad friend to you. Just because I blame Stefan and Damon for killing my Gramps doesn't mean that I should have taken it out on you. And then you found out about this. I'm so sorry that I have been so off with you. " At that moment she let go off me and looked straight into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just shocked really. How come Isabel never told me the first time she was here." At that moment Damon interrupted me.

"You spoke to Isabel" I didn't miss the worried look that Stefan and Damon shared, but there was no danger out there from this, so I don't know why they would be worried.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Stefan asked in a concerned voice. So this is why him and Damon where sharing that worried look. She may not have the slightest bit of humanity in her, but I hope that she would have the smallest bit, that would mean that she wouldn't hurt her own daughter. But what did I know?

"Yes Damon, I did speak to Isabel and Stefan no she did not hurt me. Now if you would like I can tell you all about my conversation with Isabel and John afterwards. But I don't want to be interrupted." I made sure that at that bit I looked firmly at Damon so that he would know I was talking about him.

So I told all that happened with Isabel and John and lastly I showed them picture that Isabel had given me off my twin sister.

"The only thing that I know about her is that she lives in Forks, Washington. Any of you guys know where that is?"

"I think I do, a decade or two ago I went across the whole of America looking at everything as I had nothing better to do. And I am sure that I went through there. But I have no clue why anyone would want to live there, all it does is rain." Damon moaned, obviously someone didn't like getting their hair wet.

"Well then you should easily be able to find where it is then." I got up off the couch and was heading towards the door when Stefan ran after me.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to go and get permission for me to go on holiday for a month or two with a couple of friends. I'll ring if I'm allowed and then you can book the tickets." I pecked him on the cheek and was about to leave, when he twirled me around.

"When you mean a couple of friends?"

"You, Bonnie and Damon" I saw the jealously light up in his eyes. "Stefan don't start getting jealous, me and Damon are only friends you have nothing to worry about. So stop worrying" I knew that he was still annoyed, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. I left the boarding house thinking about how I was going to convince Jenna to let me go off school for the last couple of weeks of school. Maybe I could get John to help convince Jenna; after all he owed me for not telling me about having a twin. I got into my car and the whole drive home, I thought through arguments with Jenna.

When I got home Jenna wasn't home and didn't look like John was either. But Jeremy was and I quickly decided that I should tell him. He knew all about vampires and about Isabel, so it was only right he knew.

I knocked on his door and when there was no answer I just went in. Jeremy immediately sat up on his bed and faced me with a look of disgust on his face. Sure I hadn't told him about Vikki and I had got his memories removed, but I was only doing it so that he didn't have to live with all that sadness. Was that really bad thing to do for you brother?

But I didn't have time to argue with him today. So I decided to tell him straight out.

"I have a twin!"

"Elena, if you have come in here just to joke around then you are doing are really bad job. I don't want to speak to you, so just get out."

"Look here Jeremy I really do have a twin, I found out tonight and I am really tired. I was only trying to protect you. So carry on being mad at me, but don't expect me to try and keep saying sorry to you, I have my own problems. So if you want to find me, I will be in my room."

Go Elena. I had no clue that I could be so angry. As soon as I was in my room, I flopped onto bed. I ad not realised how tired I had been until that moment. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. I guess I could talk to Jenna in a moment.

I was nearly asleep when Jeremy walked into my room and sat on my bed. I opened my eyes and sat up and waited for him to talk.

"Elena. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for not believing that you only made Damon compel me so that you could protect me, and sorry that I didn't believe you about having a twin. Now start from the beginning about how you found out that you had a twin."

And for the second time that night I told my story of my conversations with John and Isabel. I showed him the picture of my twin sister and where she lived and my plans to go out there and find her.

"So you just have to get permission, so that you can go to a completely state to chase this girl that you don't even know the name off?"

"Basically yes,"

"Well if you are going to go, then I am going with you. I'm not letting my sister go off with two vampires and witch without me."

"But what about Anna?" At that moment I heard I light knock on my bedroom window and I saw Anna sitting outside waiting for someone to let her in. Jeremy got up and opened, she sprang into my room elegantly and sat on bed with Jeremy.

"I heard my name. I hope it was only good things being said." Anna asked sarcastically.

"Elena was only wondering that if I went on a holiday with her, Salvatore brothers and Bonnie, what I would do about leaving you here all alone." Jeremy answered before I could even answer for myself. I had never completely forgiven this girl for kidnapping me and using her in her plan to bring her mother back to life. But she was making Jeremy happy and I could understand why she did. So I wasn't too hard on her.

"Well that is simple; I will be going with you." Anna said liked it was the dumbest question anyone could have asked her.

"Well all I need to do is make sure that Jenna will allow me and Jeremy and we are all set."

"Well you should find out in about a minute she is heading up the driveway as we speak. She's in a good mood from what I can hear, oh and she has brought a friend home. Well see you guys later I better go pack." With that she jumped out my window, just as me and Jeremy heard Jenna's key twist in the door.

We rushed to the stairs thinking that the sooner we got permission then the sooner we could go. This is probably true as Stefan will probably book the earliest flight possible, to Forks. As soon as I was down stairs I knew what Anna meant by Jenna having a little guest. Alaric Saltzman was standing with Jenna in the hall waiting for me or Jeremy to say something.

I looked at Jeremy but he was staring into deep space. It was obvious that I was going to have to ask her. Fingers crossed she will say yes.

"Jenna, can Jeremy and I go to Washington for a couple of months with some friends?"

"Well when do you plan to go?" Jenna asked, she sounded sort of drunk, so this should be easier than I thought.

"Well as soon as possible, as long as it is okay with you?"

"Go, have fun. Your only young once go and enjoy it." Without another word Jeremy and I were bounding up the stairs two at a time before Jenna could change her mind.

"Jeremy go pack, I will call Bonnie check to see that she can come and then call Stefan and get him to book the tickets." And without an answer Jeremy ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Well somebody was obviously someone was excited.

As soon as I got into my room I picked up my phone and dialled Bonnie's number. While it was dialling, I got my biggest suitcase off the top of my wardrobe and started frantically stuffing clothes into my suitcase, making sure that they were all warm, Damon had said that the weather wasn't very good over there.

"Hello, Elena"

"Hey Bonnie, are you allowed to go?"

"Yeah, I am, I just told my dad that I needed another break to get away from everything and he said that was fine. Have you got the tickets yet?"

"No, I'm just about to call Stefan. Jeremy and Anna are coming with us as well, I will text you later with details bye." I hung up before Bonnie had the chance to reply and quickly called Stefan. I didn't even dial he answered his phone straight away.

"Hey Stefan, you need book six tickets, Jeremy and Anna are coming with us now and Bonnie definitely can go, so we are all set. Do you know what flight we will be on?"

"I have just booked the tickets, I will pick you up in fifteen minutes. Our flight is in 2 hours. Tell Jeremy to tell Anna, and you text Bonnie, see you soon.

"Bye."

I text Bonnie, while I went into the bathroom and getting my toiletries, then went to Jeremy's room to tell him.

Fifteen minutes later and we were ready sitting by the front door waiting for Stefan and Damon to come and pick us up. Stefan had text me and told me that he was going to pick Bonnie and Anna before he came here. I heard a car pull up outside and opened the door before anyone could ring the door bell. I really I didn't want to wake Jenna up. I had left her a message in the kitchen so that she knew where we had gone. We made our way quietly to Stefan's sports car. But unfortunately there was no room left in his car due to the thanks that Anna, Bonnie and Jeremy where in there.

That left me no option I would have to ride with Damon. Great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I was driving in Edward's Volvo on the way to the border line. Of course Edward was very pissed of, after all he hated werewolves! Not surprising as they are mortal enemies, but I had spent months down in La Push and none of the wolves had hurt me.

"Edward" he looked straight at me. "None of them will hurt me. I used to spend all my time down there and none of them hurt me." I knew that reminding him of that terrible time when he left me hurt him deeply.

"Bella, tell me that you do not know of someone that has been hurt by a werewolf?" My thoughts immediately flashed to Emily. Sam had got angry and has been to close. Now he had to live with the consequences of his actions every day.

"See they can snap at any moment and hurt those closest to them. I don't want you to be in any sort of danger and young werewolves are a danger!"

Before I could answer, I saw that we had stopped, I had never known where the treaty line was, but now I knew exactly where it was. Edward had stopped quite a distance away from where Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit was. I got out of Edward's Volvo and started to make my towards Jacob when Edward pulled me around and kissed me. After that time we had spent apart Edward had become more lineated when it came to our physical relationship.

"Call me when you're done and I'll pick you up." He handed me a mini silver mobile. With that he hugged me and got back into his car. I made my way towards Jacob. I knew the moment I was over the treaty line because Jacob ran over to me and grabbed me into one of his massive tight bear hugs.

"I missed you Bella" He said into my ear, hugging me even tired.

"Can't...breathe...Jake." He eventually let go and I wised around hoping to wave Edward goodbye, but he was already gone.

"Come on Bella" I heard Jake yell. He was opening the passenger door for me. I had really missed him and was glad that Edward had finally let me see him, even if the reason I was allowed was not all good. I got in the car and within a second Jacob had got round the other side and had got in the car. Why did all that people that I was closest to have to be mythological creatures, it just made me look weak and pathetic. But it was useful when you are about to get run over by a truck or about to drown, so I wasn't going to moan.

"Sometimes it is hard to get my head around the fact that you have superhuman strength and speed Jake."

"Well that is what you get for having a werewolf as a best friend." He said with a chuckle, his voice suddenly turned serious. I guess someone had not forgiven me completely for letting Edward back into my life. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think that it would be best to tell you when you are not driving a car, I am not sure how you will take the news." I stated, tilting my head to see what his expression was neutral.

"Whatever." With that I leaned against the window, letting myself relax for the first time today. I was glad that it was a Saturday because I don't think that I would have been able to face school, while I was still trying to come around to the idea of me being adopted. My mind then went to my real family. I had never really fit in with my family and now I know why because they people I thought were my family were in fact not! I wonder if I have any siblings. Would I want siblings though? I wasn't going to think about all that now, I would wait until Jasper had found my real family and then I will think about it.

We were pulling up, into the car park by first beach. We used to come here a lot just to hang out. I made the familiar way towards the log that I liked to call mine and Jacob's. I sat down on and I saw that Jacob had decided that he would sit on the floor opposite me.

Without another moment's hesitation and for the second time today I told him everything that happened with Charlie, at the Cullen's and what Jasper was going to do for me. The whole time he just sat that nodding at certain points and his mouth hanging open at other points. I finished my story and waited for him to say something. I sat there for what felt like hours just waiting for him to say something.

"Well say something"

"Wow" Is that all he can say, I have just told him that I am adopted and all he can say his wow?

"Well if that is all you have got to say then I will just call Edward and get him to pick me up." I went to get Edward's cell phone out of my pocket, when Jacob's hand was stopping me.

"I'm sorry; it is just that this is a lot to get my head around. I thought this only happened in the movies, well I am guess I am wrong." I had to laugh at that.

"You think that only happens in movies, I have two words for you. Werewolves & Vampires!" He laughed at that, but abruptly stopped.

"So, how do you feel about all of this?" I was glad that he had finally gave me a response to me telling him something over that wow!

"Well I am shocked, how could Charlie and Renee keep something like that from me?"

"I don't know Bella, I really don't know. But do you want to meet your real family if the leaches can find them?" I glared at him for calling him leaches; after all he was a big dog.

"Well I don't know if I do want to meet them. After all in a couple of months I will have to give them up, so is there really a point?"

"Wh...you are not going to become one of them are you. Bella I won't let you, they are not going to turn you into a soulless monster." With that I got really pissed off.

"It isn't up to you what I do with my life. If I want to become a vampire then that is up to me not to you! And you don't even know half of the story about why I am becoming one, so just shut up!"

"Okay then Bella, if I don't know half the story then tell me it and I will not interrupt you the entire time!"

So I told him the whole story about my trip to Volterra and my meeting with the Volturi and how I had to be changed else I would die. Jacob kept to his word and did not interrupt me at all.

"Well now I can see why you have to become a vampire, but do you want to really?"

"Of course I want to become one. I get to spend forever with Edward, how can that not make me happy?"

"Have you thought about Charlie, Renee, Me?"

"I have Jake I really have. I don't know what I am going to do, but I could still see you couldn't I? After all you know all about vampires and I don't think that I will want to attack you after all, all the Cullen's do say that you stink"

"Yeah well the feelings mutual"

"Anyway I know that I came down here to talk to you and all but couldn't we do something fun? After all I have not been down here for ages." I gave him my puppy dog eyes, knowing that he could not say no to them.

"Well that wasn't my fault." Is he really saying no to the puppy dog eyes? "But I know that 'he' won't let you come down here again for a while. So what do you want to do, I never got rid of your motorbike you know."

"You were meant to get rid of that you promised Charlie"

"It isn't mine to get rid of, so what do you say motorbikes?"

"Okay" We trudged of the beach, not speaking to one another.

Most of the afternoon, while we were riding our motorbikes, we talked about everything. About how Billy was, school, what all the wolves had been up to. There wasn't really much that they had been up to other than the usual, other than chasing vampires, surprise, surprise! The only thing that has happened is that Emily and Sam have got married. Jacob had told me that they had a small affair and that they hadn't wanted much of a fuss. So they had only invited family and the wolves.

Soon the day was coming to the end, and even though I really did not want to go home, I knew that I would rather face Charlie sooner rather than later. I decided that I would get home late, so that Charlie would have to try and make his own dinner.

After we had finished riding the motorbikes, Jacob and I had spent the rest of the day hanging out in his garage while he worked on his car a bit more. He surprised me by not bringing up the whole vampire or adoption issue the whole time, which I was very grateful for. I knew that as soon as I got back home Charlie will be trying to talk about it the whole time. And when I am at the Cullen's they will be trying to find out my real identity and we would be discussing whether or not I wanted to meet them or not. So Jacob not bringing it up every minute was great, I would have to try and persuade Edward to let me come down here more often.

"Jake, I've had a great time today after all that has happened it is nice just to chill out with a friend" We were on our way to meet Edward at the treaty line.

"No problem Bella, I will always be here for you, whether or not it is to talk to someone or just chill out. You should try and get _him _to let you come down here more often. After all I haven't hurt you today!" He chuckled looking at my jeans which had holes in which showed of my cuts.

"Well it is me; remember I can't leave the house without getting hurt!" For the rest of the journey we talked about me and all the times I had hurt myself or tripped over my own feet.

One minute me and Jacob were joking around and the next suddenly he stopped. I looked straight ahead and saw Edward's Volvo parked, and him pacing back and forth in front of it.

"Not very patient, is he. Bye Bella, try and get permission to come and visit me some more I had a great time today."

"I will try, bye Jake."

I got out of his car slamming my door shut on the way out and waved goodbye as Jacob speed away back to La Push. I saw Edward there staring at me, watching Jacob disappeared. Why did two of the most important people in my life have to be mortal enemies?

As soon as I got past the treaty line Edward ran up to me and kissed me, this wasn't as soft as our normal kisses though, this was more urgent, not that I was complaining. I had got better when it came to kissing him, not wanting to push him too far.

After we broke off, we just stood there in each others arms.

"I missed you." Edward whispered into my ear. At that point he let go not waiting for me to respond, and walked towards his Volvo with me following closely behind him.

On the car ride home I decided it was the perfect reason to ask him about me getting permission to go and visit Jake more often.

"Edward. Do you think it would be possible if I go and visit Jacob more often?"

"Bella, you know that you can't go and visit him. You might get hurt he could snap at any moment and I really do not want you in that kind of danger" God I was getting sick of this.

"Today I didn't get hurt by him, yes I may have fallen over but not even you can stop me from falling over. When I was with Jake today I forgot about all the chaos that is going on in my life and just had fun. And if you don't let me go and see him, then I might try and get to see and doing that might mean I get hurt!" I hadn't realised that I had been shouting at Edward, I rarely ever got angry with him.

It took him a minute to answer and the whole time I was anticipating what he was going to say. Finally he spoke.

"Well I can see that even I wanted to try and stop you I don't think I would be able to. You can go and see Jake again but you have to listen to my conditions. I have to drop you off at the treaty line and you have to call me to pick you up." I knew that this was hard enough for him so I didn't want to make it any harder for him by arguing against his conditions.

"I accept your conditions and thank you." I kissed him, seeing that he had stopped outside Charlie's house. "See you later." I said hoping out the car.

I breathed as sigh as I opened the door and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells." Charlie shouted from the living room. "I ordered out, got pizza, there's some left in the microwave for you.

I ignored Charlie and made my way to look in the microwave. I took the pizza out of the box and put it on a plate and heated it up. While it was revolving in the microwave I got myself a glass of water. When I turned around I saw Charlie standing there staring at me.

"Look Bells, I know that you are annoyed with me and your mum, but we both love you like our own Bella."

The microwave beeped and I took my pizza out and sat at the table. Charlie sat opposite me, which was very unusual, normally if I got home late and he ordered out he would stay in the living room watching whatever sport was on TV and let me get my own dinner. But the one the day when I didn't want to be alone, he decided to sit there.

"I would understand if you want to get in contact with your real parents then I won't try and stop you, but just remember that Renee and I will always love you, no matter what."

With that he left the room. I finished my dinner and made my way upstairs knowing that Edward would not be there until Charlie went to bed. I had a shower and dried my hair so that it didn't look like a haystack when I woke up. I decided that while I was waiting for Edward I would lie down on my bed and listen to some music. I drifted of into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elena's POV**

I had to admit the car journey to the airport with Damon wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. The whole time we were driving he asked me questions about my twin. Like how we were going to find her, what we were going to do when we did. It was a very big change from Damon trying to flirt with me, every time he saw me, and I liked it.

When we got to the airport, we didn't have a lot of time to hang around. By the time we had checked in and gone through all the security we heard the call for boarding. I looked at the tickets and noticed that I had a first class ticket.

"Stefan there's something wrong with my ticket it says that I am in first class." I asked confused.

"That's because I booked us all in for first class." Before I could answer Bonnie screamed.

"Were in first class, thank you Stefan." She went up and hugged Stefan. Wow, looks like someone had forgiven Stefan.

We all sat down in our seats me sitting next to Stefan and Bonnie. It had been along day and I decided that I needed some sleep, so I rested my head on Stefan's shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Elena wake up" I felt someone lightly pushing me.

"5 more minutes" I muttered, wanting to just go back to sleep, I was so tried. I heard someone chuckle.

"Elena, were here." The last day came back to me. I was on a flight to Port Angeles. I opened my eyes and saw Stefan still pushing me obviously trying to wake me up. Everyone else was there looking at me, great!

I got up and walked off the plane with everyone else, while we were waiting for our luggage Damon came over.

"So, I never knew you hated mornings Elena" He chuckled, he must have seen me when I asked Stefan for 5 more minutes sleep this morning.

"I don't normally, it is just I am really tired, you know thanks to everything that happened yesterday."

"Oh right well maybe when we get to the hotel you could come into my room and I could try and help you get to sleep." I saw the double meaning behind this, great the Damon that was in car had disappeared and the old one had returned.

"In your dreams Damon" I said, storming off to go and see Stefan.

"What did Damon just say to you?" Of course Stefan was a bit jealous, after what Isabel had said about Damon loving me; he hadn't liked me spending any time with Damon.

"Nothing really, he was just being his usual jerk of a self." I said matter of factly.

"Oh" Stefan said, he must have wanted a reason to go over there and beat him up!

When we had all got our bags, we made our way to the cars that we had hired. Stefan had hired a 7 seater car so that we could all fit in. But Damon being Damon decided that he was to cool to ride in a 7 seater so decided to hire the fastest car that they had. Now that Stefan knew that Damon would not be riding with us, he traded the 7 seater for a nicer 5 seater.

We had rented ourselves a house on outskirts of Forks. We had all decided that we would get some sleep, before we looked around Forks to see if we could find Bella. We had decided that if we found her, we wouldn't approach her until we were sure what we were going to say to her.

I was the first one up in the morning. While I was making a cup of coffee Damon came down and interrupted me.

"So what are you, Stefan and Anna going to do about feeding when you are here?" I asked curiously.

"Well I have got about 20 blood bags in my suitcase, but that won't last me for very long, but there is a massive forest so I will probably have to go on a bunny diet like Stefan for the trip. Don't want to draw attention to us, do I."

I went back to making my coffee. I went and sat down in the living room and turned on the TV that was in there and decided to watch the music channels.

"So Elena" Damon said, sitting beside me, careful not to make much movement so that I didn't spill my coffee. "How do you expect to find this Bella? She'll be in school all week and we have no way to know where she could be today."

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to school here. You could compel the head to think that we are transfer students." I had really been thinking about this and now that I said it, it really didn't seem like that bad an idea.

"Wow Elena, I never knew that you could be sneaky and devious like that, you are wasted on my brother." He winked, while I rolled my eyes.

"And here I was thinking that we were having a nice chat as friends." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, I promise to be on my best behaviour this trip Elena that is unless you don't want me to."

"I think that is a good idea, we have more pressing matters than you being laid." I said walking out of the room to go and get myself another cup of coffee. Of course Damon had to go and follow me!

"So anyway back to the matter of us going to high school. Do you really think that Stefan and the rest would be up for it, I mean the compelling bit?"

"What don't you think I would be for?" Stefan said coming into the kitchen, looking between me and Damon jealously, did he always have to be so protective of me!

"Me compelling the head master of Forks high school to make us think that we are transfer students." Damon bluntly said.

"It was my idea." I quickly said, not wanting Damon and Stefan to get into a massive fight and wake everyone else up. "This way, we can all carry on with our studies and I get to spy on Bella until I find the right moment to tell her who I really am."

"Well, if this is the only way, then I suppose you will have to do it Damon. But I am not happy about it, I am going to go hunt." He said running out the back door which lead out of the kitchen.

"Well that was easier than I though it would be. I am going to go and find the head master of the school, better sooner than later in case someone decides to change there mind." He said heading towards to the same door that Stefan went out of.

"Damon, what about the others?" I wasn't sure, if they would be okay with this plan.

"Anna should be fine with it, she used to compel people just as often as I did, Jeremy would say whatever Anna would say and Bonnie would do this because you are her best friend. After all she is sharing a house with two vampires who she claims to hate." And before I could respond he was out the door and running off, in the directions of the woods.

I couldn't go and have a shower because Bonnie and Anna were still sleeping in our room and I didn't want to have to go in there and get my clothes in case I woke her. Bonnie and I were sharing bunk beds and Anna on a single bed. Stefan and Jeremy are sharing a room and Damon is on his own as no one wanted to share with him. Which I am sure he is very pleased with.

I stayed in the kitchen and had a look around to see what food we had. There was a loaf of bread and some butter. There wasn't very much, I guess that I would have to go shopping later with Bonnie and Jeremy. We are the only ones that have to eat normal food; we might as well get to decide what we buy.

I found a toaster in a cupboard and made myself some toast, waiting for Bonnie and Anna to wake up, so that I could go and have a shower. I ate my toast in the living room; I decided to watch the local news, if I was going to be living here for a bit I might as well see what is going on.

There wasn't very much on there, other than there had been a murder in Seattle a city a couple of hours away from here. I turned the TV off not wanting to hear about someone being murdered while I was eating my breakfast.

By the time I had finished my breakfast Bonnie, Anna and Jeremy were up.

"Hey, where are Damon and Stefan?" Jeremy asked

"Stefan had gone to hunt and Damon has gone to speak to the head master of the school here."

"Why?" I heard Bonnie asked, obviously knowing that Damon wasn't really speaking to him

"Well he is sort of compelling him, to let us all enrol so that I can sort of spy on Bella."

"You let him compel someone, why didn't you try and stop him Elena?" Bonnie shouted at me.

"Because Bonnie, it was my idea, I know that you are not okay with it, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. This way we can finish our school work and I get to see what my twin is like. Please!" I asked pleading.

"Okay, I will let this one go, but only because you are my best friend and I know that you really want to find out more about her. But if he compels or hurts someone on this trip unless in an emergency then I will not be held responsible for what I have to do."

"Well I am going to go have a shower; there isn't much food here so we are going to have to go shopping later."

After I had got out of the shower, I went into my room and picked out an outfit of a pale green top, with some jeans, black uggs and a black cardy. I then dried my hair, it was naturally straight but I had some flicked ends, so I decided to straighten them out.

When I got back downstairs Damon and Stefan had got back.

"How did it go?" I asked Damon

"We are starting school tomorrow; we have to collect our timetables then."

"Okay, so who's coming shopping with me?"

"Me, I will just go and get dressed quickly." Bonnie said rushing up the stairs.

"What about you Jeremy?"

"Anna and I were just going to stay here, and rest a bit for school tomorrow." He said going into the living room with Anna.

"What about you two?" I asked Stefan and Damon.

"Sure." Stefan said obviously still a bit annoyed at me about the whole asking Damon to compel someone issue.

"Well I have to come, as you guys are too young to buy any alcohol."

"Well Damon I think that you are going to have to go without alcohol for a bit, after all you are meant to be an 18 year old like us." I said and laughed. "So are you still going to come?"

"Might as well I have nothing better to do." I saw the annoyed expression on Stefan's face when Damon said that he would still come. He and I were going to have to have a talk about this.

Bonnie came down the stairs at that moment, looking very happy. "Come on lets go."

"What's got you so happy?"

"I just can't wait till tomorrow when we can become spies. I've always wanted to be a spy." I chuckled.

"You do know that we aren't really spies, don't you?"

"Of course but it will still be fun"

We finished loading the shopping into the cupboards. We had managed to find everything that we would need. I was a bit worried when we first got to the shopping centre and saw how small it was, but it had everything there that we need. But if I needed anymore make up then I would have to head to Port Angeles unfortunately.

The rest of the day we spent unpacking all of our clothes and making ourselves at home. We had managed to get school supplies at the shopping centre as none of us had thought to bring ours, as we didn't know that we would be attending high school.

"I'm hungry." Jeremy moaned.

"Well seeing how it is our first night, why don't we go out to eat, you know familiarise ourselves with the place." Anna suggested.

Everyone agreed, and we managed to find a small diner in the centre of Forks. When we got there, there was a massive group of teens that looked about my age hanging around outside.

"Looks like were about to meet some of our class mates." I muttered to myself, knowing that Anna and Stefan would hear me.

Damon had taken his car and at that moment he pulled up next to us and got out. We took that, as our lead to get out to. I was not normally the nervous type, but one of those people in that group could be my twin!

"Hey" I guy with sandy hair shouted to us, we all stopped and turned around to see who was shouting, "you guys new here?"

"Yeah, were transfer students, starting school tomorrow." Stefan said, we started to make our way back into the diner when he shouted to us again.

"My names Mike, why don't you hang out with us for a bit?"

"We were just about to go and eat but maybe some other time?" Stefan said, obviously hoping that he would not take that literally. After all, I am sure that Stefan, Anna and Damon did not want to get to friendly with people here.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." He shouted to us, while we headed into the diner.

"Well that was interesting." Damon said sarcastically.

"I looked around the crowd and didn't see any body that looked like the photo of Bella, did you guys?" I asked, not sure if I wanted them to or not.

"I didn't" Jeremy said

"Me either." Bonnie said next

"I never saw the picture, so I had no clue who I was supposed to be looking out for." I forgot that I had never shown Anna the picture that Isabel had gave me.

"I'll show you it later." I told her. "How about you Stefan?"

"Sorry, I didn't I was to busy speaking to that annoying Mike person, to look." He looked really pissed off; as soon as we got home I think that he and I were going to have to a talk.

"And what about you Damon?"

"No, I didn't and if she was there I think I would have seen her, I looked at every face."

"Probably trying to see if there are any girls here that look nice enough to eat, excuse the bad pun." Stefan said, making Bonnie look at Damon like she was planning ways to kill him, in case he was thinking about doing that.

"You are wrong Stefan; I have promised Elena that I will be on my best behaviour during this trip that means that I will be eating bunnies like you Stefan."

The rest of the night went on with out anything else eventful happening, when we got home I was to too tired to talk to Stefan so decided to do it tomorrow instead. Everyone went to bed fairly early that night, so that we would be wide awake for school tomorrow. I set the alarm clock for me, Anna and Bonnie and as soon as I rested my head on the pillow I was asleep.

**Do you want Elena and Stefan to be together or not?**

**Elena and Damon?**

**Review and tell me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, surprisingly! I had expected to stay in bed until the alarm clock went off, but I guess not having much sleep yesterday had not made me any less nervous about today. Today was the day when I would see my sister in person for the first time! I was excited but nervous at the same time. How am I going to confront her about it? What if she didn't want to know me? This trip would have been a waste of a journey, but I wasn't going to dwell on the negative. Today at school I would act like the normal Elena, and hope that she liked me.

I made my way slowly downstairs not wanting to make to much noise and wake everyone one else up. I had finally mad my way downstairs and luckily none of the stairs had any creaky floorboards, a first for a house I have ever lived in!

I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee, to try and wake me up a bit more, after all this was going to be a long day. I went around the kitchen making the coffee and when it was eventually made I turned around and was stunned.

Stefan was sitting at the dining room table staring at me. I had never heard him come down the stairs but I guess that was a hazard of living with vampires, you didn't hear when they were moving, unless they purposely wanted you to hear them.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"No." He answered emotionlessly. It looked like it was time to talk to Stefan about this whole Damon issue. I was hoping that it was all going to pass over, but it looked like I would not be so lucky!

"Look Stefan we need to talk."It wasn't a question. I sat opposite him, so that he looked at me.

"Do we ha..." I cut him off, he was going to talk to me about this whether he liked it or not!

"Yes, we do have to talk now!" I said sternly not letting him back out of anything. "I know that you are annoyed that Damon and I are friends but you have nothing to worry about. I know that Isabel said that Damon loves me, but I don't care if he does, because I love you, not Damon! He and I are just friends and that is all I want to be, because I love you!" I was staring at him and he lifted his head to look into my eyes to see if I was being serious.

The next thing I knew Stefan was behind me twisting my chair around so that I was facing him, I stood up and didn't realise how close he was, until that moment. We were so close that our bodies were touching, and when he talked it sounded like he was talking normally, but in fact he was whispering.

"I'm sorry Elena, it just since Georgia you and Damon have become really good friends and I was scared, that you would not want to date me anymore. So I thought that if I distanced myself from you, that when you came round to dumping me then it would be less painful." I cut him off by laughing at this point.

"You really thought that I would dump you for Damon?" I asked

"Yes, but why are you laughing?" He asked confused, well I would be to, if I was trying to have a serious conversation with someone and they started laughing.

"Because you honestly thought that I would dump you for Damon. He and I are just friends, how hard is that to believe? Anyway he isn't my type, I prefer people with light hair and that our sweet. Just like a certain vampire I know."

"Oh and who would that be." He said sarcastically.

"Well I think you might know him!" I joked, I was about to kiss him, when suddenly I heard all the alarm clocks go off upstairs, we both looked up at the same time.

"Looks like the sleepy heads are about to make an appearance." He said stepping away from me and quickly handing me my coffee, so that it looked like we had just been having a conversation not having a moment. And as if on queue Anna and Bonnie made there way downstairs, looking like they could have done with a few more hours sleep.

"Morning" I said to both of them and had a mumble that sounded like morning back from both of them as they made there way into the kitchen to go and get some coffee. I decided now was the perfect moment to go and have a shower, so I started to make my way towards to the stairs, when I heard Stefan call from behind me.

"Don't you want any breakfast Elena?" I liked the fact that he cared about me, I bet Damon would never I ask me that I thought myself.

"No I'm fine thanks, to nervous to eat." He sat back down at the table, and went back to drinking to cup of coffee which he must have made while I was saying morning to Bonnie and Anna. I made my way up the stairs, and the when I got to outside my room I saw Jeremy walking out of his and Stefan's.

"Morning Elena" Jeremy said to me, like me, he was alright in the morning. Weird even though we were not related I still had quite a few things in common with him.

"Morning Jeremy, just going to go have a shower so will talk to you later?" My room had an ensuite, so that meant that the girls and boys didn't have to share a bathroom

"Sure, speak to you later Elena." With that he made his way downstairs, while I went into my room and got my clothes that I would be wearing for my first day of school. I looked out the window and saw the weather it was gloomy and looked like it would rain any minute. At that moment I wished I was back in Georgia where at this time of the year it would be warm enough shorts.

I settled for wearing jeans with a long sleeved red top to try and brighten up the day a bit, deciding to wear it with some red converses.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water drain away all the worries I had about today.

I was sad to say that the calming effects of the shower did not last long. We were all in our cars heading to Forks high school. Earlier I had asked Damon how Stefan and he were going to go to the same school and be in the same year. He said that Stefan and he were going to have to pretend to be twins. At that everyone apart from Damon and Stefan were in fits.

Everyone was going to pretend to be in the same year as me, so that they we all had a chance to be in a class with Bella, and 'spy' on her.

When we arrived at school, we stopped outside the front office. Damon had told us that we had to collect our timetables from there before we went to school. Damon arrived before us and opened the passenger side door for me. Looks like someone was trying to get in my good books!

A little red haired lady with glasses gave us all our timetables, a map of the school and gave us all a slip that we had to get all our teachers to sign at the beginning of the lesson and bring back here at the end of the day.

When we got to the main parking lot of the school, I saw that Damon's was probably one of the flashiest cars, other than a silver Volvo and a red BMW. Looks like Damon was going to stand out in this town.

Through all my lessons, I didn't really pay attention. My mind was half there, when a teacher asked me a question I tried my best to answer it, and if I didn't listen to the question they would ask me Damon was more than happy to help me out.

Did I forget to the mention the fact Damon some how is in all the same classes as me, but Stefan isn't in any of them. Damon says that it is just coincidence that, that has happened but I think someone might have compelled the head master to do much more than just allow us to go to school here.

Every time Damon and I walk into the class we always get stared at. I liked to think that it is because of Damon and him being dressed head to toe in designer clothes that made them all stare ( not to mention the fact, that he is quite good looking not that I would ever mention that to him). But he said that he was not the only reason they were staring, he said the main reason was because we were new, and having new people join a school in a town this size was big news. And with there being three beautiful girls as well this just added to the excitement.

I didn't see any sight of Bella until lunch. Damon and I had been let out of lesson late and so when we got to the cafeteria it was completely packed. I got my lunch and went to the table where Stefan, Bonnie, Anna and Jeremy were sitting. They were all talking to each other quietly; I slid into an empty seat next to Stefan and got his attention by giving him a quick peck on the lips. I wasn't overly confident with showing off our physical relationship in public, especially in a school were nearly all the girls are probably really pissed off with me for making Stefan become off the market.

Damon had taken a seat next to Bonnie and I could see that she was not very happy about this. I tried sending her an apology through my eyes, but she turned away from me before I could, turning her attention to Anna who was talking.

"Well I have no lessons with Bella, but I did have one with this pixie looking girl who was very hyper. But the weird thing about her was that I couldn't sense anything coming off, of her." Damon and Stefan were looking at her worried but curious, but Bonnie, Jeremy and I had no clue what she was going on about. Obviously dating a vampire didn't mean that I knew everything there was to know about them.

Anna seeing the confusion on our faces told us what she meant.

"See every living thing has some of heart beat coming off, of them even we do, it is just that our heartbeats are dramatically slower than that off a normal human. But this girl she didn't have any heart beat coming off, of her at all." Now I see why they were so worried, they had no clue what this was, but at the same time I understood the curiosity to find out what she was.

"Another thing about her was that I couldn't get into her mind, I mean she could be wearing vervain but I should still be able to pick up a vague picture of what she was thinking, but I came up blank." This made Damon's face light up but then change into a frown.

"I think I might no what she is, but I am not a hundred percent sure and to be sure I would have to see her." Damon said being serious, wow this girl must be something really special if Damon is not joking about it.

"Well that should be easy, she is over there" Anna pointed to the other side of the cafeteria where there was the group of students that we saw yesterday but with three new people. Two of them caught my attention immediately, they were beautiful. When Anna said that one of them was pixie like she wasn't kidding, she short brown hair that spiked up adding a couple of extra centimetres to here height. But I wasn't sure if she only looked short next to the guy she was sitting near to. He was a red-head and looked tall, so maybe that is why the pixie girl looked so short but I couldn't be sure. Even though they looked completely different, they had slight similarities to one another, they both had bags under there eyes like they were not sleeping very well, they all were extremely pale and they were inhumanly beautiful. I thought that only vampires where that beautiful, I never thought it possible for humans to be that beautiful, if that is what they were.

But they only caught my attention for half the time the other girl in the middle of them did. She was leaning on the red-head while he was fiddling with her hair, while she ate. She had brown hair around the same shade as mine and very pale skin, now I think about it; nearly everyone here had pale skin, guess that is what you get for having sun like two days a year. But still the people sitting next to her and her had really pale skin, apart from hers wasn't as pale.

At that minute, that was when I saw her face probably. That girl there was my sister!


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena's POV**

I didn't realise how long I had been staring at Bella, until Stefan snapped me out of it.

"Elena what are you staring..." At that point I knew that he had found out what I was staring at, and as soon as he spoke the others turned to see what he was staring at and all looked at me. I could tell that they wanted to say something, but the bell rang out at that exact moment and everyone started to get up around us and head to there next class.

We had all compared timetables earlier this morning when we got them, and I had biology next with Bonnie, Stefan and surprise, surprise Damon! We quietly made our way to biology but I was sure that Damon and Stefan were talking so low that human ears could not hear them. They were probably talking over what this girl was, Anna, Stefan and Damon looked really serious when they had talked about this, so I knew that it was nothing to be taken lightly. I was not going to worry about this now.

We walked through the door and I made my way to stand at the teacher's desk so that I could let them sign the note that the receptionist had given me. I knew that the rest of them were following me, but suddenly I felt a slight poke in my back and turned around to see Bonnie looking at someone. I looked towards where she was looking at saw her staring at Bella with that red-head boy that she was with in the canteen.

At that moment the teacher came into the class, making Bonnie and me look away from Bella and focus on the teacher. He signed our cards and we then made our way to the back of the class, where there were four seats. Bonnie sat at the end of the row obviously so that she did not have to sit next to either Stefan or Damon, even though I think she may be warming to them, I don't think she could sit through a whole lesson with them. Stefan sat next to me which I was happy about, at least this way Damon would not constantly be flirting with me.

The lesson passed in a blur, I had already done the topic we were learning about so I didn't have to pay much attention as I already knew it all, instead I spent the lesson looking at Bella and her boyfriend, Mr Banner had called on him for a question earlier and I found out that his name was Edward. I couldn't see the front of them, but they were holding hands or anything under the table, which made me think that they weren't very public about there relationship, a bit like Stefan and I.

The bell rang all too soon, and I made my way with Damon to Gym. I liked Gym, I was quite fast when it came to running and could catch a ball. So this lesson was going to be to much off a challenge, of course Damon was going to be able to show off all of his vampire reflexes in this, but I could only hope that he did not use too many that people started to suspect anything.

Coach Clapp, the gym teacher found Damon and I uniforms and from Damon's face when he handed them to him he was not happy! We made our way to badminton when I spotted Bella, she was standing with that blonde boy, Mike, from yesterday and as soon as he saw us he beckoned for us to come over. Wanting to get a better look at Bella and also not wanting to be rude I pulled Damon along to go and see them.

"Hey!" Mike said a little too enthusiastically to me "This is Bella" he said to Damon and me, not knowing that we knew exactly who it was.

"Bella, this is..." Obviously remembering, that didn't know our names.

"Elena Gilbert." I said politely looking at Bella.

"Damon Salvatore, as in saviour" Being Damon and everything he bent down and kissed her hand, she looked at him shocked but if she ever found out about us being twins then she was going to have to get used to Damon and his flirting.

At this point, Coach Clapp came up to us.

"I see that you have got into the uniforms okay, well we are doing badminton today so you will have to pair up with someone as we are playing doubles." Damon moved closer to me so that the coach could see that we were fine with playing doubles but he wasn't finished. "Also as this is the last lesson of badminton I have decided that we will do boys verses girls." And with that he walked away.

"Well as long as you are okay with having the worst person ever at badminton as your partner, then I will be fine with going with you." This was the first time that I had ever heard Bella speak, and I was glad that she was comfortable with her and me playing together. Maybe I wouldn't have to wait a long time until I told Bella about how we were related. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrated on now.

"That would be great, and don't worry about it, if I do say so myself badminton has to be my best sport!" I said, hoping that she wouldn't think of me as cocky.

"Well I am glad that one of us at least can play it!" Bella laughed.

Damon ended up going with Mike much to his displeasure. Bella and I ended losing all off our games, thanks there being only one of us playing. One time she accidentally hit me in the head with the racket and was apologizing constantly. I laughed it off and gave Damon a smile from where he was looking at me concerned. I may not have any romantic feelings towards, but I did love him, but in more of the way I loved Jeremy, I knew that he would always look after me and all I had to do now was tell him what my feelings for him were really like. But that could wait.

Bella and I walked back to the changing rooms and got changed in silence. When we got out off lesson I made my way to go and wait for Damon I was about to say goodbye to Bella when I saw that she was already walking off with Edward. I didn't realise that I was staring until I felt tap on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you left me to be pairs with Mike, he is so annoying." Damon moaned on the way back to our cars.

"Well I am sorry that the coach said we had to boy's verses girls, you could have already pretend to be a girl." I joked.

"This" He indicated to his body "is way to hot to be a girl."

"You keep believing that" I laughed and started running towards where I saw Stefan, knowing that Damon would be chasing me. When I got to Stefan I hid behind him and saw Damon had in fact been chasing me, he didn't bother trying to get around Stefan to me, but instead said.

"Just wait to we get home, you will be sorry that you ever said." He joked turning around getting into his car and heading back to the house. I knew that he would get me when we got back home, and he could use his vampire speed and strength.

I saw that Anna, Bonnie and Jeremy already in the car, I got in and saw Stefan get in. When we were leaving the parking lot, I saw Bella and Edward standing next to the Volvo, and I saw the pixie girl skipping towards the car and get in. On the way home I just kept thinking about Bella, and how much I wanted to get to know her more, but I knew that I would have to wait to tell her about us, she might not even know that she was adopted yet.

When we got home, we all had homework. Of course Stefan, Damon and Anna having gone to school countless numbers of times finished it in a flash, while the rest of us were still on the first piece. They decided to go and see what sort of animals this place offered to eat, as Damon was slowly running out of blood bags and didn't have enough time to go to Seattle and raid a blood bank.

I had expected them to be at least an hour but they came back after twenty minutes. I was in the kitchen getting Bonnie, Jeremy and I some drinks when I saw them all come inside. Anna ran straight into the living room obviously to see Jeremy but the look on all of their faces told me that this was not just her missing him.

"Stefan, Damon what's wrong?" I asked concerned

"We are not the only vampires in Forks" Stefan said bluntly

"Yeah, looks like your twin hangs around with some bunny eating vampire Elena, well looks like hanging around with vampire's runs in your family!"

"Wait, so who are vampires, her I'm confused!" Bella hung around with a lot of people and anyone of them could have been vampires, but now I look back I had not seen anybody at school wearing a ring or a piece of jewellery like Stefan or Damon's.

"Her boyfriend and that pixie haired chick, we saw them out hunting together."

"Wait, so my sister has a boyfriend who is a vampire!" I asked shocked, I didn't know that vampires were this common.

"Yes, and right now we should be heading for their house; we said that we would talk things over!" Stefan said, heading towards the door, where I saw Jeremy and Bonnie were looking rather shocked themselves!

"Well I just think that we should have killed them all earlier, but saint Stefan had to go and calm everyone down and get us to talk about it, so now I am stuck going to some random vampires house!" Damon said, and I was surprised when Bonnie didn't say anything about him killing someone. And the only reason I could think that was, was because he was on about killing vampires and not some innocent humans.

We were outside the house and Jeremy, Bonnie and I were heading towards the car when we saw the rest of the heading towards the outskirts of the woods

"Umm...why are we not getting into the cars?" Bonnie asked

"Well we have to follow there scent to get to the house, so you guys are going to have to ride on our backs., so Jeremy get over here." Anna demanded, while Bonnie and I looked at each other and huddled.

"I am not going with Damon, Elena; I will end up killing him!" I knew that this was going to happen, and so I reluctantly agreed saying that she could go with Stefan, knowing that she gets on a lot better with him than Damon.

I made way towards Damon and I could see the smirk form on his face, I looked at Stefan and he gave me a reassuring look.

"Just because I am going to be on your back doesn't mean that you can try anything funny with me, got it?" I sternly said to Damon as I was getting onto his back.

"Please Elena; I heard the whole conversation between you and Stefan this morning." Damon said as I got on his back and he started running following Anna who had a better sense of smell than Damon or Stefan thanks to her being around a lot longer and also drinking human blood.

"But I just want to know one thing." Damon asked.

"What would that be?" Hoping that it would not be anything rude

"How do you think of me, so you think of me as a friend?" I knew the answer, and I hoped he didn't mind the response.

"I don't think of you as a friend Damon" I felt his whole body tense as I said those words "I think as you more as a slightly dysfunctional older brother!" I felt his body go back to normal, and go into fits of laughter.

We got to the house and I was amazed this house, is what I have always dreamed of having, but the house held my attention for about a second. I was looking at the eight people standing outside the house!


End file.
